


Fire Emblem 7: A Shrinking Journey

by Sheograth10



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken | Fire Emblem: Blazing Sword
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Foot Fetish, In Character, Porn With Plot, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheograth10/pseuds/Sheograth10
Summary: Mark, a young scholar and tactician from Ostia, begins traveling the continent in order complete a far-reaching research project for the Ostian Court. And once he arrives on the vast plains of Sacae, he succumbs to a mysterious bout of shrinking! Will he successfully complete his journey? Will he receive help along the way? There's only one way to find out...FINISHED





	1. Encountering The Lady of the Plains

**Encountering Lyn, the Noble of Sacae**

<http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lyn>

Here is the main page for Lyndis, if you’re unfamiliar with the character.

 

You slowly wake up, unsure of where you were previously or even what you were trying to do, besides that your name was Mark. Everything looks strange and alien, and you really have no idea what just happened. You see a few moderately large green strands that reach up to your chest, but the rest of the area is relatively open and flat, with various shades of greens and browns fading into the distance. Then you look further past you, and you nearly fall over when you see what looks like a nomadic hut, except it was far more extensive than any building or structure you’ve ever seen.

But then your memory starts to clear up a bit, and you recall your journey to the distant plains of Sacae, as you were ordered to observe and record the various kingdoms and lands of Elibe by the nobles of Ostia, as you were a scholar serving your home kingdom. And you remember that when you neared a Sacaen village, you were stricken with a terrible headache, so you stopped and sat down on a rock. And anything between that and now was a haze, so you figure that you passed out.

And now it seems like you have more to worry about than a typical headache because you somehow shrunk down to a miniscule level. Looking at the blades of grass again, you figure that you were no more than 2 inches tall, which was a frightening prospect.

Before you could decide where you should go next, you saw the flaps of the hut open, and an incredibly massive and beautiful woman walks out of it, shaking the ground around you with her thunderous steps. She seemed to be dressed in Sacaen attire, and from what you remembered from your studies, it seemed that she was a member of the Lorca Tribe. She had long flowing green hair, which was tied in a high ponytail and matching piercing green eyes. You felt absolutely awestruck, and you couldn’t even will yourself to shout up to her, from being so mesmerized...

 

Then the mystery Sacaen woman started to speak, saying “Ahh! The winds are flowing softly, and I feel like luck will be with me today. But for now, I should prepare some tea, before I go out to hunt for the day’s meal.” And then she quickly returned to her hut, and you knew immediately that you had to get her attention, because you knew that it would be impossible to fulfill your task, let alone survive, at this strange and dangerous perspective.

You were glad that the Sacaens built their huts in the manner that they did, because you would never be able to get through a regular door because of your size, and yet you were also not small enough to crawl under a door if you would have needed to do so. After a few minutes, you enter the Sacaen woman’s hut, and you see her sitting down while she waits for her tea to heat up.

As you walk closer to the woman, you notice that she wasn’t wearing any shoes, and you were surprised that her feet seemed so smooth and delicate. You would have imagined that a Sacaen, with all their nomadic traditions, would seem much more laborious and rougher. You wonder if it was a natural trait of the Sacaen people and if it was a blessing that was passed down from their crusader ancestor, Hanon.

As you get even closer, you pass her leather boots, and the scent that radiates from them is incredibly strong. You begin coughing, not expecting to experience such an intense aroma from a pair of feet that looked so soft and smooth. But before you could react, the Sacaen woman’s feet started barreling right towards you, and slam into you, causing your head to be jammed between her 2nd and 3rd toes.

Your head was held like a vice, and she would periodically scrunch her toes, as your presence was only able to cause an unconscious reaction out of her. They seemed to grip at your head like a mere pebble, and you were treated as ruthlessly as one would expect as a result.

Strangely enough, her toes did not seem to carry the same intense odor as her boots did, even if he did notice a slight similarity. You felt like he was being surrounded by nature, and it seemed natural for a woman who thoroughly embraced the simpler life of nature. But you still noticed the overpowering smell that her boots carried, and the two aromas mixed in the strangest of ways, although you didn’t seem to dislike it. It was an odd concept, to be thinking that way about someone’s foot, but you ignore your opinion on the smell, and try and focus on a way to get her attention.

But before you could think of anything, she dragged her feet back under her chair, bringing you with them, and you felt the pressure increase as she put all the weight of her legs onto the balls of her feet. She then began to grind the balls of her feet back and forth, completely smothering you in her toe flesh, as she was utterly focused on her heating tea.

Your body was harshly pressed into the ball of her foot, and your head and face were crammed between both of her immense toes. For some odd reason, you didn’t feel all that much pain, even though you were sure that you should have been dead by now, and you wonder just how you’re still alive...

 

Then, the woman shouted, “It seems like the tea is finished. Perfect!” She then shifts towards her table, lifting her legs in the process, which subjects you to strange pressures pulling at you from all directions. When she stops, she crosses her legs, allowing her left leg to dangle over her right, causing you to be held in the air as well. You cannot look down, because her toes gripped your head even tighter than before, but you considered it a blessing because you had no desire to see for yourself how high up you were being kept.

As she poured her tea and prepared her lunch, she happily wriggled her toes, giving your head a vigorous massage. Before she began to eat, she said: “Please provide me with your blessing, spirits of the plains, and guide me in my hunt.” She then remained silent for a few moments, and she was utterly still as well, including her long and slender toes.

You were happy that you got to hear a Sacaen practice their natural customs like this, but you’d much rather be able to have a conversation instead, especially if it provided you some respite from this strange torture. Then she started to drink and eat, while her toes excitedly played with their new toy, while their master was none the wiser to your presence.

All you could hope for would be to escape from this mess and properly get this woman’s attention. And as you think, you hear her mumble to herself “Sometimes, I get tired of this repeating life on the plains. I wonder if I could ever have an adventure like my mother and father did when they were young.” You could clearly understand this woman’s desire for adventure, and you are sure that you could provide her with one if you could ever gain your attention.

Traveling alone, from Ostia all the way to the distant plains of Sacae, was fascinating for sure, but it was also incredibly lonely and sometimes even depressing. Luckily, you didn’t ever run into any bandits or brigands, and you even met friendly people at the various towns and villages during your journey. But those days on the road, by yourself, were rough on your morale. Maybe this occurrence was an act of fate, but before you could continue pondering, the Sacaen’s toes squeezed your head one more time.

Then the woman said, “Now that I’m finished, I should head out to find something for tonight!” You hope that your luck changes and you have a chance to escape from her toes’ clutches, and maybe even get her attention before she heads out to hunt.


	2. Conversing with the Lady of the Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Mark continues his attempt in getting Lyn's attention, hoping to free himself from the surprisingly oppressive grasp that her toes held over him. Will he succeed? Find out in the chapter...

The Sacaen woman walks over to her leather boots, which were light brown with some ornate looking gold details near the upper halves, and prepares to put them on, while your head was still stuck between her 2nd and 3rd toes. With each step she took, your body was pressed more and more into the highly squishy ball of her foot, keeping you snugly trapped.

You try to yell up to this Sacaen woman again, but she lifts her other foot to insert it into the respective boot while putting more weight onto the foot holding you captive as a result. That squeezes the air from your lungs, preventing you from making a sound, as she begins to put on the other boot. And as she carefully slips on the boot, you were engulfed in darkness as her foot slowly blocked out the light.

The heat was incredibly intense for you, primarily since it was already hot outside, which only caused the Sacaen woman’s toes to sweat even more, thoroughly covering you. And because of this intense atmosphere, the earthy and nature filled aroma was replaced by an oppressive odor, which made it more difficult for you to focus.

After that, she grabs her bow and a few arrows, before leaving her hut to begin her hunt, not realizing that she was bringing you along for the experience. She walks for a decent amount of time, searching for some animals that could act as a good source of food, treading over your tiny body the entire time. Eventually, she notices a few birds in the distance on some tree branches, so she prepares her bow.

She aims carefully, and fires her first shot, striking the bird cleanly, knocking it off the branch. Upon seeing this, the Sacaen woman smiles and prepares to shoot down another, believing that two birds should be good for now. But as she aims, you begin to grow tired of being trapped under this woman’s toes, so you try to squirm as much as you are able, causing those toes to press back down on you.

At first, the Sacaen simply ignores whatever odd sensation she was feeling in her boot, and just gets back to aiming her bow, but you try a bit harder to free yourself. You keep on trying, to the point that you distract the woman right as she was about to release the arrow, throwing off her aim just enough to miss her second target.

Once this happens, the rest of the birds fly away, as the Sacaen woman scrunches her toes, nearly suffocating you, as she mumbles, saying “What was that...? Did something fall into my boot?” But for now, she ignores this and goes to grab the one fallen bird, treading over you yet again. When she arrives, she inspects it, while saying “A clean hit. This should make a decent meal...” As she continues to inspect it, her 2nd toe continually presses into your face, before pushing down in front of you on the leather insole, smothering you against the long ‘neck’ of that toe.

In response to this, plus from the growing oppressive heat inside her leather boot, you try one final possibly risky move and bite at the Sacaen woman’s 2nd toe. She instantly grinds her foot into the dirt, nearly crushing you, as she yells, saying “Did something bite me?! Just what fell into my boot...?” But due to this sudden reaction, the pain and intensity caused you to pass out, just as Lyn sat down against the tree trunk to remove her boot and inspect it.

Once it was off, she dumps the contents onto her palm and sees a tiny figure land on it. Upon seeing this, the Sacaen gasps, as she says “Is this... a person?? What kind of magic could do this...?” Now that you were in her palm, she gets back on her leather boot, and returns to her hut, wishing to nurse you back to health...

 

_Sometime later..._

 

Once the Sacaen returns to her home, she places you on a soft piece of cloth, while preparing the bird to be cooked, as well as making another brew of hot tea. And once the bird was cooking and the pot of tea was being heated, she watches you intently, hoping that you would wake up soon. Soon, the strong smell of that tea slowly caused you to regain consciousness, as you rub your eyes and brush yourself off.

When the Sacaen sees this, she smiles happily, and softly says “You’re awake! I’m so glad you’re okay...”

Upon hearing this, you realize that you were discovered, so you nod, and say “I’m glad you found me. I’m still unsure of how this all happened, but at least I’m no longer in danger...”

After this, she grins and says “I’m Lyn! Nice to meet you! Who are you?”

You smile back and say “My name is Mark. I’m a scholar from Ostia, and I was traveling all across Elibe for a research project. But now, I can’t finish my mission!” Upon saying this, you slump over dejectedly, as Lyn looks at you sympathetically.

Then, she taps her chin, before saying “Wait, you said you had to travel all over right? What if I took you to where you needed to go?”

Hearing this, you smile, but say “That’s very kind of you, Lyn, but I couldn’t ask you to leave your home just for my mission...”

But Lyn shakes her head, and leans in a bit closer to you, as she says with wide eyes “It would be no problem! I’ve always wanted to go on an adventure...”

As you both continued to chat, your stomach grumbled, causing Lyn to softly laugh and say “Why don’t I get you some food. I was preparing lunch...” Following that, you both enjoy lunch together, as Lyn happily tells you about some of her Sacaen customs.

_About an hour later..._

 

After you both were finished, Lyn began cleaning up, while saying “It really was nice chatting with you, Mark! I hope we can become good friends!”

You nod, while Lyn helps you clean yourself off a bit, still feeling guilty that she caused you to be stuck in her boot while she went on her hunt. She was gentle, but even her attempts at cleaning you softly made you feel a bit overwhelmed, as her nimble and massive fingers danced around your body. It felt incredibly soothing to have Lyn care for you like this, and you feel like this made all of the struggles so far to be worth it all.

And once you felt a bit cleaner than before, you both hear loud shouts coming from outside, causing Lyn to quickly grab a blade, and peek outside, before saying “Oh no! Bandits!”

Hearing this, you become nervous, as you say “Bandit? Here?? What should we do?”

Lyn shakes her head, and lifts her blade, before saying “I’m not sure, but I’ll fight as best as I am able. You wait here, okay Mark?”

But before Lyn leaves, you say “Wait a moment! I might be a scholar by trade, but I’ve read up on military strategy, so let me help you...”

Hearing this, Lyn thinks for a moment, before picking you up and tying you against one of her Sacaen earrings, giving you an easy way to contact her during the battle. And once you were secure, and felt like you wouldn’t fall, you say “I’m ready now! We’ll stop those bandits!”

_Following this, Lyn, and her 2-inch tall adviser head out into battle, to stop the bandits from raiding her home..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment or a kudos if you liked what you read.
> 
> Take care!


	3. Obtaining a Sacred Blade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lyn takes part in her first real battle, while guided by the shrunken tactician, Mark. And during the start of their journey together, they stop at a nearby temple to pray for good fortune. During that visit, Lyn finds a very special blade...

_Now that Lyn was on the field of battle, you would continue to give her instructions while still tied to her earring, since she wasn’t accustomed to battle, even though she was highly skilled with swords..._

You and Lyn examine the field and realize that none of the bandits were near each other and that there were only two of them. Because of that, you say “Lyn, you should attack the bandit closest to your hut! After that, you should go after the one standing by that other hut, because he looks like the leader to me. Does that make sense?”

Lyn nods; causing you to be flung about as you were still tied to one of her earrings, so she apologizes for her action and says “Oh no! Are you okay?” You nod, so Lyn says “All you said makes sense to me! I’ll keep us safe now!”

Following that, Lyn advances, starting with the bandit closest to her. She effortlessly dodges his ax, and cuts him down, while you struggle to keep your eyes open due to the wind force. And after that, she looks toward the apparent bandit boss, who readies himself with his ax. Once Lyn reaches that bandit, he laughs and says “Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?”

Unsurprisingly, Lyn did think that she could stand up to Batta the Beast, as she begins to move at a blindingly fast pace, while delivering a series of quick slashes, before appearing where she started as she slid her blade back into its cover. You felt like the world was spinning, as you could barely comprehend Lyn’s movements. But as you were still dizzy, Batta the Beast began to stammer, saying “What? How... How did you—“ Before he could finish, he collapsed on the ground, leaving Lyn victorious.

 

_Now that the battle was over, Lyn brings you back to her hut, this time carefully carrying you so you wouldn’t get swung about while attached to her earring..._

 

Once you both calm down from experiencing your first battle, Lyn says “You were such a big help, Mark! I really appreciate you guiding me!”

You smile and nod, before saying “It’s the least I can do, after all, you’ve done to help me out. And your swordsmanship is incredible, Lyn!”

Lyn blushes, as she says “I just trained every day... I had to be useful to the tribe somehow...”

She starts to look down sadly, so Mark clears his throat and says “About us traveling together. If you really want to help me, I won’t deny your kindness, but shouldn’t you let your family know first?”

Hearing this, Lyn grows silent for a few seconds, before saying “Oh... No, I can’t. You see, bandits attacked our settlement about six months ago, and my parents died while protecting me. And the rest of the Lorca tribe members just went their separate ways, because they couldn’t trust me to lead them since I’m only 18 years old...” She starts to tear up, making you realize that Lyn experienced some massive hardships during this year.

After all of this, you rub your hand into one of her much larger fingers, in an attempt to comfort her. She notices this, and smiles while wiping away her tears with her free hand, as you say “Your parents sound like wonderful people. And if you want to see the world, I’d gladly welcome you to join me on my journey. Truth be told, I wouldn’t be able to do it on my own anyway...”

Hearing this, Lyn takes a deep breath before widely smiling, and saying “Then it’s decided! I’ll take you wherever you need to go. And I won’t cry anymore!”

 

_You smile at Lyn’s determination, so you nod, causing her to place you on a table while she packs a few things and supplies for the journey. She makes sure to bring a few healing vulneraries and a spare weapon. And once she was ready, she steps out of her hut, with you safely in her palm..._

 

But once Lyn steps back outside into the open air, a gust of wind causes you to fall over on her palm, worrying her. And once she helps you stand back up, she says “You know Mark; it might not be safe for you to just stay on my palm. And my pack has too much in it for you to stay there either...”

You nod, and say “Do you have any ideas? The winds along the plains won’t get any weaker as we travel.”

Lyn begins to think about a solution, and eventually she gets an idea, so she says “I think I know where I can keep you, Mark!” You listen intently, as Lyn continues, saying “My plains garb is fairly snug, so why don’t I just place you in them?”

You nod a few times until you actually process what Lyn meant, causing you to look up at her in shock, as you say “I can’t do that!”

Lyn just smiles and says “Well, thanks to me you almost spent the day in my boot, so you deserve a nicer place to stay. And if you weren’t here, I’m not sure if I would have been able to defeat those bandits. I promise you’ll be safe...”

Honestly, you weren’t worried about safety, but Lyn seemed intent on doing this. And she was quite a beautiful woman, and you could also admit that this could make the journey a lot more enjoyable. As you weighed your options, Lyn stared at you with an almost puppy dog expression, so you relent and say “If you’re okay with me riding in your clothing, then I won’t object. And don’t feel upset about before. I doubt that there are many cases of people shrinking in size, so I am just happy that we’re traveling as equals.”

Hearing this, Lyn happily grins at you, and says “I’ll make sure you’re nicely secure, Mark!” And after that, Lyn pulls back the clothing near her neck and slowly lowers you until you were between her breasts, causing you to be quickly sandwiched against them. As you struggle to keep yourself adequately oriented, Lyn begins to giggle, intensely shaking you due to the traveling vibrations. It was also challenging because Lyn’s boobs were both slick with sweat as well as incredibly soft, which made getting a good grip difficult.

But Lyn reaches in and rotates you until you could at least partially see out through her clothing, where her breasts would keep you relatively in place. And once that was finished, she rebuttons the top part of her clothing, before saying “Okay! Time to start the adventure!” Lyn walks in an excited and animated way, obviously looking forward to seeing the world, but you were just glad to finally be making progress with your mission again.

Luckily, Lyn’s garb was as tight as she claimed, which prevented her breasts from moving much, which gave you a reasonably smooth ride. Eventually, you nod off, as you were heavily drained from both getting Lyn’s attention and advising her through her first battle. Lyn notices this and smiles, deciding to take in the sighs as she walked, hoping that you’d get a bit of rest.

 

_An hour later..._

 

Suddenly, Lyn’s finger begins to poke you, gently waking you up, causing you to loudly yawn. And then, she carefully lifts you free, and looks at you happily, as she says “Did you rest well?” You nod, so she continues, saying “I wanted to let you sleep longer, but we’re about to pass Bulgar, where an ancient Sacaen temple rests. I thought you might want to get to see it...”

Hearing this, your eyes light up, as you say “That sounds amazing! There’s no telling what I could learn from visiting the temple here. Thank you, Lyn!!”

Lyn lightly blushes, and says “We’re traveling partners now, so of course I’d help you! And I’ve never met many outsiders who were interested in our culture...”

You nod, and say “I’m a lover of history! So, of course, this is exciting for me.”

Following this, Lyn tucks you back between her breasts, allowing you to more easily see the outside, as she enters the temple. But when she enters, she sees an elderly temple priest and a gruff looking mercenary.

As she walks closer, the elderly priest weakly says “To use this blade in combat is of the greatest sacrilege! I shall not give up the Mani Katti...”

The mercenary scoffs and pushes the elderly priest aside while saying “Sacrilege? I’m Glass! The gods fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then I shall claim it. Stay out of my way!”

Hearing this, Lyn runs forward while drawing her blade, causing you to be smacked about by her massive and sweaty breasts. And once she gets close enough, she says “I shall not let you treat this elder so carelessly. If your swordplay is as great as you claim, then I’ll challenge you!”

Glass merely laughs, and says “Should I, Glass, fear a little girl? I’ll cut you down, and take the blade that belongs to one as mighty as I!”

Hearing this, Lyn prepares herself, while whispering “I’m sorry Mark, but I’ll try to make things as smooth for you as I can...”

You shake your head and yell up, saying “Don’t worry about me! I’ll be okay in here. You need to focus on that guy because he’ll be much more of a challenge since he also uses swords!”

Lyn nods, before charging forward, barely dodging Glass’ first strike. Luckily, Lyn swings her sword as she dodges, slicing Glass right against his chest, causing him to stumble back. And while he was momentarily stunned, Lyn advances to finish him off, moving at an incredible speed. You realize that she was doing the same thing she did against Batta, as she suddenly attacked again, before swiftly stepping away. This was difficult for you since you were still between her breasts, which flopped about as she dashed for that final blow.

As Lyn sheathes her blade, Glass falls to the ground, as the priest approaches and says “Thank you so much, young one. Are you on a journey...?”

Lyn nods, and says “Yes! I wanted to visit the temple before continuing, but then I heard all of this. Are you alright?”

The priest nods and says “You are a brave and kind woman. Do you wish to pray at the Mani Katti before leaving?”

Lyn nods in response and touches the blade while silent in prayer, giving you a fascinating glimpse into Sacaen religious customs. But as Lyn prayed, the sword started to shine, causing the priest to step back in shock. Lyn quickly jumps back as well, as you watch with complete fascination, while the priest says “I haven’t seen a reaction like that in all of my life. Young lady, would you mind attempting to unsheathe the blade?”

Hearing this, Lyn picks up the weapon and unsheathes it, having little trouble at all, causing the priest to say “My dear, I believe that the Mani Katti has chosen you as its wielder. Please bring it with you on your journey, as thanks for saving this temple, at the very least.”

Lyn looks at the blade, as she feels an odd sense of comfort while holding it, so she nods and says “Okay. Thank you very much, sir! I’ll wield this blade with the honor of Sacae!”

The priest smiles, as Lyn walks off, while you try to wrap your head around all of this. While Lyn continues the journey, you ask her many questions surrounding the Mani Katti and her religious customs. Lyn answers your questions as best as she can, happy to help you out in your research, as it was an excellent way to pass the time.

_And eventually, you approach a small village, but neither of you notice a young Pegasus knight crashing down in your direction..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter!
> 
> Feel free to subscribe, comment, or leave a kudos if you enjoyed it!


	4. Meeting the Lovely Flier, Florina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the shrunken Mark finally meets an old friend of Lyn's. Will Mark manage to befriend Florina, the shy yet beautiful Pegasus knight? Or will she not even realize he was there in the first place...?

On the road outside the village, Lyn stretches her arms, causing you to be lightly squished by her breasts, as she says “It looks like we’ll finally be able to take a break...” And as you struggle to breathe, she hears the cries of a young woman growing louder and louder, causing her to turn in that direction.

To her surprise, she sees a purple haired Pegasus knight swiftly descending down to the ground, so Lyn runs in her direction, causing her boobs to regularly and roughly rub into you. And once the Pegasus lands, it suddenly stops, causing the young woman to be flung from her saddle, and onto the ground. After that harsh landing, Lyn reaches and pulls the young woman back up, causing her to stumble about still somewhat dazed.

Once the young woman reorients herself, she blinks a few time, before timidly saying “Lyn...?”

Following that, Lyn’s eyes widen, as she happily says “Wait, Florina?? Suddenly, she goes to hug this Florina, pressing you even deeper between her own boobs, while saying “I can’t believe I’d run into you, here of all places!”

The hug lasts a minute or so, while Florina nervously laughs and says “I missed you a lot too, Lyn! Have you been well?” As they hugged and subtly moved, you were smothered among breast flesh, to the point where you couldn’t even see what was going on anymore. You do notice that Lyn’s heart was beating much faster, which gave you a clear indication that she was highly excited about seeing her friend again.

But soon their hug ends, after which Lyn smiles and says “I’ve been good! What brings you out here?”

Florina smiles while scratching at her blouse shirt, and saying “I’ve been traveling while training to become a full-fledged Pegasus knight, so I wanted to see you first, but I didn’t think you were leaving Sacae. I’m happy you were stopping by this village...”

After saying this, Florina adjusts her top, feeling an odd itch, but finds herself too distracted by running into Lyn, so she just absentmindedly shuffles her breasts about. And Lyn was too focused on conversing with Florina, so she never really noticed what Florina was doing.

For you, you were surrounded by a sweaty prison of flesh, although it no longer smelled of nature like Lyn seemed to smell of to you. There seemed to be a massively oppressive scent of flowers, which while smelled quite lovely, it disturbed you since it didn’t smell like Lyn. And that would only mean that you somehow fell into Florina’s blouse shirt, which was not a good way to make a first impression.

But Florina then started to lead Lyn to her Pegasus, while saying “I really need to get better at riding... I still get flung off all the time... I’m sure Huey is tired of it.”

Lyn smiles, and says “I’m sure you’re improving! We did meet because of that originally, so it just reminds me of old times.” Then she lightly pats Florina’s shoulder, and adds, saying “And Huey’s been your Pegasus since you started. You both have an inseparable bond!”

Florina smiles back, and then says “Lyn, would you be open to riding with me? I think I can handle two people on my Pegasus...”

Hearing this, Lyn’s eyes light up as she says “Oh, that sounds amazing! I’d love to experience the wind in my hair while that high in the air...”

Following this, Florina helps Lyn climb onto her Pegasus, before climbing onto it herself. And in the process of climbing, you were harshly smothered by Florina’s sweaty and soft skin.

_After that, Florina begins to fly into the air, while Lyn holds Florina’s waist and you pray to the gods that you wouldn’t fall to your death..._

 

While Florina soared through the air, you were roughly pushed down lower between her breasts, as the force weighed heavily on you. Luckily, her blouse top kept you mostly in place, but it ensured that you could barely move a muscle now.

And as Florina continued to fly through there, she sees a group of bandits to the north of the village, causing Lyn to shout “Oh no; those guys must be planning to raid the village!”

Florina nervously nods, as her heart begins to race, making it clear to you that she was worried about the situation. Then, she says “What should we do?? We’ve got to help out the village!”

Lyn nods, and says “I’m not sure, but I know that Mark will!”

Hearing this, Florina asks “Wait... is... is that a guy?? I’m not sure about that...”

Lyn just smiles and says “I know you feel uncomfortable around men, but Mark is incredibly kind. And he’s a capable tactician. Plus, he really would be harmless to you...”

Florina nervously nods and says “Well, if you trust him... Is he in the village?”

Lyn shakes her head, and says “No, not really... But we should get back to the ground first...”

Florina complies and brings them back to the ground, where Lyn starts to reach into her shirt, confusing the Pegasus knight-in-training. And as she does this, Florina says “Lyn, are you alright...?”

Lyn nervously shakes her head and says “No... Mark was right here! Where’d he go? I didn’t lose him, did I??”

Florina just becomes more confused, as she says “What are you talking about?”

Lyn sighs and reluctantly explains your current situation to Florina, causing her to stare in confusion. Eventually, she says “Is that really possible?” But as she says this, she starts to adjust her top again, as she says “I would probably be able to take this all in better if my blouse didn’t feel so uncomfortable...”

Because of this, Lyn says “Florina; I need you to remain calm, but I think that Mark might have fallen into your blouse shirt when I first hugged you.”

Florina deeply blushes in response, but she tries to not freak out, and merely reaches down her shirt. To you, a gust of air allowed you to think clearly for a moment, as the humidity and tightness made you light headed. And when you see a hand reach down, you shout out “Hello! Please help me! It’s becoming difficult to breathe!”

She hears your pleas, so she grabs you and pulls you out, before holding you in front of her. Florina stares at you, somehow not feeling afraid of you but still highly embarrassed, as she says “I’m sorry about this... My name is Florina. I’m a Pegasus knight from Illia...”

You take a few deep breaths while saying “It’s not your fault. Allow me to also apologize for what happened. I don’t think any of us expected this. My name is Mark. I am a scholar from Ostia, and Lyn was helping me travel Elibe for my mission.”

Florina nods, but then you say “I found it difficult to hear everything from before, so what is the current situation? Are things bad?”

Lyn nods and starts to explain the situation while electing to hold you instead, as she noticed that Florina was growing uncomfortable with holding you. And once Lyn caught you up to speed, you think about how to prevent the village from being raided by this group of bandits...

After a short time, you say “Okay! First, let’s see if the village has a militia that can help out. And if they don’t have any archers in their group, then Florina can fly us to their leader so we can take him out. But I’d rather not try that unless the village has a few fighters who could draw their attention.”

Lyn quickly nods, and stuffs you back in her shirt, as she says “I’ll keep you hidden while we go to the village. Do you mind?”

You begin to blush, but you shake your head, and say “I’ll be okay here! It’d be best if the villager weren’t distracted by my current size.”

Following that, Lyn and Florina rush to the village square and begin to warn the people of an incoming group of bandits. Eventually, a brown-haired archer walks up with a few more villagers, as he says “My name’s Wil. Us here want to help fight them off if you’re planning to!”

Lyn nods, and says “Thanks! We’re happy for the help, Wil. I’m Lyn, and this is Florina...” As Lyn introduces Florina, she yelps and hides behind her friend, causing Lyn to smile and say “She’s a bit shy around men... But the two of us plan on taking out their leader. Can you all cover us?”

Wil nods, and says “Of course! We’ll keep the fight at the village border. Good luck!”

After that, Florina and Lyn climb onto the Pegasus, while Lyn pulls you out and says “I know you probably won’t like this very much Mark, but I think I’ll need to keep you somewhere more secure while we do this...”

Hearing this, you nod and say “I can’t say I’d enjoy being up in the air unless I was somewhere secure. Why would I dislike it?”

Lyn nervously coughs, and says “Well, because I think the safest location would actually be in my boot...” Your eyes widen, as Lyn frantically explains, adding “As long as you stay in one of my boots, there’s no way you’ll fall out. And since it happened before, we know that you can handle being in there for moderate lengths of time.”

Hearing this, Florina gasps and says “He was in your boot?? That sounds scary...”

Lyn nods, and says “It was a total accident, but I still feel bad that I caused Mark such a hardship when he first approached me.” Then she pauses, and looks at you seriously, and says “I’m not taking no for an answer...”

You simply sigh and say “You make perfect sense Lyn. And it was uncomfortable while I was in your boot as you hunted, but I never felt like I was being harmed or injured. So don’t worry about me while I’m in your boot, okay? If you need to constantly watch how you step, then you might get beaten by the bandits!”

Hearing this, Lyn nods, and quickly removes her boot, before dropping you inside and sliding her bare foot back into it. You were quickly pinned under the ball of her foot, where your head was jammed between her 2nd and 3rd toes. The overwhelming smell and taste of sweat thoroughly permeated you, although her soft toes seemed to almost soothe you, she suddenly clenches them around you as Florina began their flight.

Wil and his group engage with the bandits, keeping them distracted while Florina and Lyn soared in the air, aiming for the leader near the back...

Unfortunately, a bandit archer ended up being present, and he quickly noticed the Pegasus knight approaching. But before he could fire at Florina and Lyn, Wil noticed and fired a shot of his own, piercing the bandit with a sharp arrow, saving the two of them.

Once they were close enough, Lyn jumps down, nearly flattening you because of her harsh landing, as Florina remained slightly in the air. And as Lyn approached the ax-wielding bandit leader, Florina notices a sword-wielding mercenary close as well. So Florina engages with that mercenary while saying “I’ll protect you, Lyn! My lance will make short work of this bandit!”

Florina was correct, as she effortlessly avoided the swordsman’s blows, before she begins to quickly twirl her lance and then performing a single strike, defeating her foe. As the leader sees this, he grumbles and says “This was supposed to be an easy job!”

Hearing this, Lyn smiles while sidestepping the bandit’s ax, smothering you under her toe flesh. As she does this, she says “It’s not too late you know. If you give up attacking that village, then we won’t give chase.”

 

The bandit glares while saying “You think I’d flee, after being humiliated? By some wench no less?? No, I Migal, am taking you down!”

Hearing this, Lyn starts to grind the ball of her foot into the dirt, roughly pressing you body between her soft foot flesh and the rough boot lining, as she says “In that case, I won’t show you any mercy. You’re not raiding this village!”

And in the next instant, Lyn disappears, confusing Migal, as she suddenly reappears behind him, as he looks down and sees a sword mark across his chest. As he falls over, he mumbles, saying “Is this it? Damnit...” Following that, Lyn sheathes her sword, as the rest of the bandits take notice and begin to flee. Due to the speed at which Lyn moved, you felt the air pushed from your lungs, before suddenly feeling relief once it stopped.

After that, Florina and Lyn smile at each other, proud that they drove off a bandit group from attacking a small village...

Soon, the two return to the village entrance, causing you to be pounded repeatedly as Lyn’s foot slammed into the ground, as Wil greets them in the village, and says “You two really saved us. If you need to stay here, then speak to the innkeeper. He’ll let you stay free of charge. It’s the least we can do!”

Lyn smiles in response and says “That would be most appreciated. And you guys were a big help. Take care, Wil!”

And as Lyn and Florina walked toward the inn, Wil shouts back, saying “Same to you!”

_Once Lyn and Florina reach the inn, they go to their rooms, to get ready to rest for the night, forcing you to be treaded on the entire time..._

 

When they get to Lyn’s room, they sit down, as Florina says “Lyn... Is he... Is he still in your boot?”

Hearing this, Lyn loudly gasps and says “Oh, you’re right! I should have taken him out once the battle was over...” Following that, Lyn removes her boot, and peels you off of her fairly sweaty foot, and leaves you in her palm as you start to gasp for air. Upon seeing this, she nervously says “It wasn’t that bad, right?? I only wanted to keep you safe...”

As you catch your breath, you say “It was a bit challenging to breathe, but it wasn’t terrible or anything like that. In fact, it felt almost relaxing to be surrounded by you, knowing that I wouldn’t be in any danger.”

Lyn sighs with relief in response to this and says “I’m happy... Even finding something to like about the situation makes me feel less guilty.”

For some reason, Florina was staring intently at you, which made you feel a bit uncomfortable. You were well aware by now that she wasn’t comfortable around men, and you realized that you both had an awkward introduction, to say the least. But before you could say anything to her, she suddenly says “That was exhausting! I’m going to head to my room! I’ll see you in the morning, Lyn... And goodnight… um… Mark...”

She quickly exits Lyn’s room after that, making you glad that she was at least able to address you. But as you sat on Lyn’s palm, she started to think to herself, before saying “Part of me hoped that Florina would grow more comfortable around you, since you’re so small right now. But I think I know how we can get her to warm up to you quicker!”

You look up at her excited expression, as she seemed to be proud of this idea, so you say “What do you have in mind, Lyn?”

Lyn taps her chin, before saying “Well, I think putting you in my boot gave her some ideas of her own. So maybe when we leave to travel tomorrow, you can go in her boot? I’m sure it would make her realize that you mean her no harm!”

Hearing this, you say “Are you sure that’s the only way?”

Lyn smiles and responds, saying “I’m sure we could think of other ways, but you already told me that you enjoyed being in my boot, so you shouldn’t mind being in Florina’s either. And we won’t be fighting so it won’t be as straining.” Then she pauses and adds, saying “But if you don’t feel comfortable with it, then we can think of something else. You’re my friend now Mark, so I don’t want you to think that I’m forcing you to do something...”

You think for a few minutes, before grumbling and saying “I’m trying as best as I can, and I can’t think of a solid different idea. I don’t mind going in Florina’s boot.”

Lyn grins in response and moves to give you a light hug, essentially pressing you into her cheek. It felt instantly relaxing to be surrounded by Lyn, but she quickly stops and says “I really appreciate this, Mark. Now, we had a tough day, so why don’t we get some rest?”

You nod, as Lyn changes into her nightly attire, while you make sure to not watch. She was wearing an elegant plains robe, showing off her legs and bare feet. And once she was ready, she lightly places you next to her on the pillow, as she settles in next to you, causing her perfect looking face to encompass your whole field of vision. As she did this, she whispered, saying “Sweet dreams Mark... This has been a wonderful adventure...”

After that, Lyn quickly falls asleep, leaving you to rest next to her beautiful slumbering form. And due to the exhaustion you felt, both physically and mentally, you quickly fall asleep as well. And soon, the night passes.

_The next morning..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> And if you did, feel free to leave a kudos or a comment.
> 
> Take care!


	5. Continuing the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Lyn, Florina, and Mark all continue to travel, hoping to reach the next town for a well deserved rest. Who know who they might meet along the way...

When morning arrives, you wake up to Lyn doing some routine stretches near the bed, giving you a chance to admire her highly limber body. She would stand straight before bending to reach for the floor, being able to practically lay her palms down without difficulty. She’d also lift her legs up past her head, before holding each on in position for a decent amount of time, before switching. After a little while, Lyn turns and notices you watching her, causing her to smile and say “Oh! I hope I didn’t wake you, Mark... Did you sleep well?”

You nod and say “I felt exhausted from yesterday, so I slept soundly! Is this how you prepare for every day?”

Lyn smiles and nods, before walking closer and saying “Yes! I find that it helps me live my life on the plains unhindered...”

Hearing this, you say “That makes sense... You depend on hunting for your food and you need to remain more agile than any potential rivals or sources of food. You really are amazing, Lyn...”

Lyn goes to sit in front of the bed, so she’d be eye level with you, before gently patting your head and saying “You’re amazing too, Mark! You’ve learned so many things from books and you know the best way to guide a fighting force...”

After this, you say “Well, we’ve both worked hard to obtain the skills we have. I only wish I could read properly at my size...”

Upon hearing this, Lyn quietly giggles and says “I’m surprised that you’re concerned about reading with your current circumstances... But I guess that’s what makes you who you are, Mark!”

You smile and respond, saying “I guess so...”

Following that pleasant conversation, you and Lyn proceed to get dressed and ready, before going to meet Florina in her room at the inn...

 

Now that Lyn brought you into Florina’s room, she says “Since we’ll all be traveling together, I want to make sure that you feel safe around Mark! Even though he’s much smaller, he’s still a man, and I know that you’re still uncomfortable around men.”

Florina nods sadly, before saying “I can manage, Lyn... I won’t slow us down because of that...”

Lyn shakes her head and says “No way! Mark and I had a discussion, and we both believe that we can help you get used to being around him. Since we’ll need to spend the day walking to the next town, figure Mark can ride in your boot for the trip.”

At first, Florina remains silent, as if processing what her friend told her, before finally jumping back in shock. After that, she begins to stammer, muttering “B-but... I don’t wa-a-anna hurt him...”

You decide to speak up next and say “I’m happy you’re concerned Florina, but I have a reasonable idea that when I shrunk, my body hardened itself to physical damage. It’s almost as if I have the armor the of the greatest general within me...”

After that, Florina looks up nervously, before saying “Are you sure? I don’t want to injure Lyn’s friend...”

You nod and say “It’ll be fine, Florina. And I’ve made sure that the route you’ll take is one that’s well patrolled and devoid of bandits.”

Following that, Lyn places you in Florina’s open palm, which seemed to be reasonably sweaty. You assume that it was due to her nerves, so you don’t worry about it, and just watch as she slowly pulls off her blue thigh-high boots. As she does this, she reveals that her legs were just as smooth and cream-colored as her face. You also notice that Florina’s toenails were painted light purple, matching perfectly with her long flowing hair.

And once her boot was removed, she holds you over it and says “Are you sure you want to go through with this, Mark? You can still say no...”

You shake your head and say “I’m sure! I’ll manage until we reach the next town.”

Following that, Florina nods and drops you inside, waiting until you reach the toe area. As you fall, you notice the scent of sweat become stronger and stronger, as if you were entering an incredibly misty jungle.  And the deeper you descended, the warmer everything got too, to the point where you’d believe that you were falling into a volcano if you didn’t know better.

This all made perfect sense for you, since Florina rode around all day, and she probably didn’t have the funds to replace her boots often, since she was still a Pegasus Knight in training. Once you land though, you immediately begin rolling down toward the toe section of the boot, as Florina patiently waits. When you end up there, you notice the massive and dirty craters left by Florina’s toes, forcing you to tread carefully as to avoid slipping into one of them.

At this point, Florina decides to put back on the boot, while saying “I hope he’s found a good spot…” As she shoves on the boot, you look up to see her absolutely massive barefoot slide into view. You were sure that Florina had dainty feet usually, but to your currently altered perspective, most everyday things were far more gigantic.

And once she got the boot all the way on, you ended up tossed between her 2nd and 3rd toes, which were both relatively warm and soft, not to mention sweaty. But you were comfortable at the moment, and that was most important to you right now since you’d mostly be spending the day all around Florina’s humongous toes. But if that was what it took for you to learn firsthand from here about the process that Ilia followed to train its Pegasus Knights, then it was well worth it to you.

Now that Florina put back on her boot, she follows Lyn out of the inn, feeling oddly content with having their tiny strategist between her toes...

 

Once they left the inn, Florina goes to get her Pegasus, before returning to Lyn so they could leave the village. And as they begin to leave, Wil waves the pair off, as he says “Safe travels! You both were a major help for the village...”

Lyn waves back and says “Your skill with a bow was impressive! Hope to see you again someday!”

While they walk, you are repeatedly shaken as Florina’s boot collides with the ground. Since you were tightly lodged between her toes, you remained in place, but the constant quakes were still challenging for you. The most challenging part of this experience was that each time Florina stepped with the leg you weren’t connected to, she’d need to dig the toes surrounding you into the boot’s inner lining so that she’d keep balance. This forced you to be deeply pressed into her fairly sweaty and moist toe flesh, which made it challenging to breathe at times, but you somehow managed.

As they continue, Lyn says “Have you ever been to Ostia?”

Florina shakes her head and says “No... I have traveled for my training, but I’ve never been to any of the kingdoms of Lycia...”

Following that, Lyn says “Hopefully we can help Mark finish his mission... I’d love to learn about the lands outside of Sacae...”

Florina nods and says “Helping with this might be enough for me to become a full Pegasus Knight when I return to Ilia...”

While they continue walking, Florina briefly wonders about how you were doing, since she could feel you fairly clearly in her boot. You felt surprisingly pleasant to her in your current position, causing her to briefly squeeze her toes while that foot was in the air. Upon doing this, she feels you as you squirm in response, causing her to silently gasp to herself. She was honestly surprised by your reaction, and she almost immediately felt bad about making things more difficult, so she decides to make your experience as smooth as she can.

As Florina continues to walk, she makes sure that you remained between her toes, as she didn’t want you to be crushed under her. Even though you assured her that you would be okay, she still couldn’t imagine that you’d be okay if she walked on you with her full weight, realizing completely your differences in size. You were beginning to find the experience more and more relaxing, as her toes would gently rub up against you as she walked, covering you in sweat in the process. And just like your experience in Lyn’s boot, you thoroughly enjoyed your situation, making you wonder again if something was awakening in you.

But as they continue to walk, they eventually hear what sounds like a loud argument. And as they move closer, they see a pink-ish haired cleric loudly shouting at a trio of brigands while a purple haired mage looks on with an annoyed expression.

Soon, they hear the cleric shout “You brutes want me for my body, don’t you!! How dare you perverts speak to me this way!!”

One of the larger brigands grumbles and says “What?? We just wanted some gold from you, lady! We’re bandits, not savages!”

Another shakes his head and says “Maybe we should just go, boss... It ain’t worth it...”

Hearing this, the cleric stomps her foot and angrily says “Oh, am I not pretty enough for you?? You ugly cretins would never have a chance with someone as amazing as me!”

One of the bandits takes a step back and then says “You callin’ us, ugly, lady?”

The apparent leader of these bandits nods and says “You know what? I say we take that gold from her! Maybe then she’ll learn to respect us, bandits!”

Surprisingly, the mage sighs and says “If you would've just kept your mouth shut, we would have avoided a fight...”

The cleric just folds her arms and says “Erk!! You’re supposed to protect me; so beat those dumb bandits!!”

Erk, the mage, sighs again and then assumes a fighting stance, while the trio of bandits slowly surround him.

Upon seeing this, Lyn says “Florina! We should help them!”

Florina nods and says “Okay!”

Following that, Florina mounts her Pegasus and flies toward the bandits, forcing you to endure an intense force as she zoomed away. Lyn quickly followed behind her, while yelling “Whoever you bandits are, prepare yourselves, because we’re joining this fight!” Her announcement surprised the bandits just long enough for Lyn and Florina to reach the mysterious cleric and mage pair, successfully reinforcing them.

_Soon, Lyn and Florina would be dragged into another battle..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!
> 
> Hope you like the chapter! And if you did, feel free to leave a kudos or a bookmark or a comment.


	6. Meeting a Cleric and a Mage

Now that the scales were tipped against the bandits, one of them starts to back away while saying “Boss... That one’s got a sword... How are we gonna beat her??”

The boss, named Bug, shakes his head and says “It’s only one girl... How hard can it be to just knock them out and rob them...”

And with that, the battle begins in earnest, with Florina charging at one of them swiftly. Luckily, she managed to cause enough damage to prevent the bandit from using his full strength in his counter-attack, only leaving Florina somewhat injured. She didn’t waste any time though, as she quickly finished him off, leaving you silently impressed by her battle sense. Lyn capitalized on that, and defeated another nearby bandit, leaving only the boss to deal with. Surprisingly, Erk approaches the bandit boss and says “You did get in our way, so you can only blame yourselves...”

Bug shouted in response, saying “I’m tired of you brats underestimating me!! I’m taking you down!” Unfortunately for the bandit, Erk skillfully dodged the attack, before hurling two fireballs at the bandit leader, easily defeating him.

Now that the skirmish was over, the young cleric smiles and says “You both were live savers! Thanks a bunch!”

Lyn smiles in response and says “Don’t mention it... We’ve been traveling for a bit recently, so we know how it feels to be harassed by bandits. Who are you guys? My name is Lyn and the Pegasus Rider is my friend Florina.”

The cleric grins and says “I’m Serra. Nice to meet you! And that moody mage’s name is Erk; I’m his employer, so he owes you thanks as well.” Erk silently nods, obvious to everyone but Serra that he was annoyed by his employer, as Serra looks to Florina before saying “Oh! You’re injured, Florina. Since you got hurt for protecting me, allow me to return the favor!”

Following that, Serra uses her staff to heal Florina, causing her to smile and say “I feel much better now. Thank you very much...”

After that, Serra says “Why don’t we travel together to the next town? I’m sure we won’t be bothered if we all stick together!”

Lyn nods, as Florina says “Since you healed me, would you like to ride on the Pegasus? I can walk beside it...”

Serra smiles and says “Oh, you’re so thoughtful Florina! I’d gladly take the chance to rest my legs...”

And after that, Florina leaps off of her Pegasus, nearly flattening you between her fairly sweaty toes. Once she was off, she helps Serra on, before leading her Pegasus along, inadvertently pounding you with each step she took.

The walk to the next town took a few hours, during which you were routinely smothered and smashed against Florina’s soft toes, coating you in her sweat in the process. And while they walked, they idly chatted, slowly getting to know each other better. As they chat, Serra even reveals that she hired Erk to escort her to Ostia, causing Lyn to make a mental note to bring that up to you later, since you served one of the nobles in Ostia.

 

Eventually, the group stumbles upon a quiet serene creek, inspiring them to take a short break. And once they sat down, Serra and Florina begin to have a conversation. Serra asks, saying “So, you’re traveling to become a full-fledged Pegasus Knight? Sounds like a lot of work...”

Florina smiles in response, while roughly scrunching her toes, absolutely smothering you in the process, as she says “Well, it’s been a dream of mine to become a true knight... My sisters are actual Pegasus Knights, so I’d like to follow their example...” You never realized how deep-rooted Florina’s desire to become a Pegasus Knight was, making you want to learn even more from her, but you’d need to settle with getting to know her toes for now.

While they were chatting, Lyn and Erk were having a conversation of their own, as Lyn says “I’ve never met a mage before! You really are impressive, Erk.”

Erk merely nods and says “Thank you, but I still have a lot to learn. My teacher is an incredible magician, and I hope to one day reach a fraction of his skill.”

Hearing this, Lyn smiles and says “You really are modest Erk...”

After that, he says “I’m just a realist about those kinds of things.” Then he quietly scowls and says “I thought that escorting a cleric could give me some practical experience, but I wonder if my sanity will break first when dealing with  _ her _ ...”

Lyn merely giggles softly, before saying “I’m sure you’ll manage...” And after a brief pause, Lyn asks, saying “Where are you from Erk? I’ve never traveled outside of the plains of Sacae...”

Erk explains, saying “I was raised in Etruria. The country is located to the west of the plains, around the center of the continent. While Etruria is most known for followers of Light Magic, followers of Anima Magic like me are also common.”

Once they all had a chance to catch their breaths, they all continue the journey, hoping to reach the town by the end of the day. And during the experience, you were constantly battered on all sides as Florina’s toes constricted and reacted to the various kinds of pressure that a simple walk caused.

Eventually, though, the group arrives at the next town over, upon which they rent themselves rooms for the night...

 

Once they got themselves settled, Lyn enters Florina’s room, right as she prepared to remove you from her boot. And once she freed you, she says “I hope you managed okay in there...”

You nod and say “It was a surprisingly pleasant experience. Do you feel more at ease around me, Florina?”

Florina nods and says “Yes! You really are a thoughtful person for doing all that just to make me feel comfortable. If you’d like to know anything about Ilia and our customs, then I’d be happy to!”

Hearing this, your eyes widen as you say “Hearing a first-hand account would be invaluable. Thank you so much, Florina!”

Florina happily smiles in response, before Lyn says “So Mark, how do you feel about our new friends, Erk and Serra?”

You tap your chin, before saying “Well, I only could hear a bit, so I don’t really know. Could you tell me what you both learned?”

Lyn nods and explains who Serra and Erk were, as you listened on intently. Once Lyn was finished, you say “I am curious about Serra since she seems to be from Ostia at least. But I’d love to have a conversation with Erk at some point. Having a detailed entry about Etruria would be valuable for sure.”

After that, you add, saying “Could you introduce me to them?” Lyn and Florina look at each other, before happily nodding, before Lyn gently picked you up so you could all meet at one of the inn’s downstairs tables.

Once you were all together, Lyn explains who you were, where you were at the time, and your current situation, before she places you in front of Erk and Serra, causing them both to stare in amazement at your shrunken form...

 

After a bit of quiet staring, Serra eventually smirks and says “So you were in Florina’s boot? At least you know your place...”

You back away a bit, somewhat shocked by Serra’s statement, before Erk glares in her direction and says “Must you be so detestable...”

Serra merely smiles and says “It was a harmless joke...” Then she looks back at you and says “So, how do you plan on getting back to normal, Mark?”

You scratch the back of your neck and say “Truthfully, I am not sure. I’ve never seen an instance of this happening in all the books and historical material I’ve studied. Have you seen magic like this, Erk?”

Erk shakes his head and says “I have not personally, but my teacher might, although he wouldn’t be easy to meet with without a reference...”

You reply, saying “Would you introduce him to me, Erk? No matter what I learn on this trip, I fear it will be useless if I remain at this size forever...”

Erk sighs and says “I would like to help you out, but I’m stuck with  _ her _ until we reach Ostia...”

Serra grins and says “That’s right! I can’t have us make a detour to Etruria now. Although...” She begins to trail off, before she raises an eyebrow and says “Who exactly tasked you with this research project, Mark?”

You nod and say “Lord Uther tasked me with this, although he told me to take as much time as I needed. Why do you ask, Serra?”

Hearing this, Serra taps her chin, before saying “Well, I serve Lord Hector, so I think I can make a detour if it means helping one of Lord Uther’s guys.” She pauses for a moment, before smirking and saying “You’ll put a good word in for me to Lord Uther for this, right Mark?”

You nod again and say “Of course! I am happy to meet someone serving Lord Hector abroad though...”

 

Following that, Serra snaps her finger and says “I have new instructions for you Erk! We shall guide Lyn, Florina, and Mark to Etruria so he can meet with your teacher!”

Erk sighs and says “If I didn’t have to follow your orders, I could have just offered that from the beginning…” But then he turns to you and says “Hopefully when all this is settled, we can have a chance to chat. It’s rare to meet scholars while on the road.”

You nod in response before Serra says “Also Mark, I’d like to have another chat with you tomorrow morning...” Then she smiles and says “Pleasant dreams everyone!”

Following that, Lyn brought you back to her room, so you could both settle in for the night...

Now that you and Lyn were alone, she smiles and says “We met some new friends today Mark, and we might finally have a way of getting you back to normal!”

You nod and say “This is all thanks to you, Lyn. If you didn’t act when you did to help them, we might never have had that meeting in the first place. You truly are a noble soul...”

Lyn lightly blushes in response, before saying “You’re too kind Mark... If it wasn’t for you, I’d probably still be living alone in the plains, so I should thank you for spurring me on this adventure…”

Following that, Lyn prepares the bed and then places you on her pillow before shuffling into bed herself. You proceed to get comfortable, as Lyn’s beautiful sleeping face covered your field of vision, giving you a pleasant sight as you drifted off to sleep.

_ Eventually, the next morning would arrive... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos or a comment if you liked what you read. I've also got a Twitter account, if you'd like to see updates on when I post new stories/chapters to Giantess World.  
> https://twitter.com/sheograth10
> 
> Take care!


	7. Starting the Journey on the Right Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the shrunken Mark has a particular meeting with Serra the cleric about business and 'other things'. By the time they were finished, Mark ends up stuck in her flat, as she commands him to remain under her foot all the way until they reach Etruria...

Once you and Lyn wake up the following morning, you both ready yourselves before Lyn brings you to Serra’s room, since she wanted to meet with you before leaving for Etruria. And when Lyn enters the room, Serra grins and says “Well good morning Lyn! Are you ready for our journey?” Serra was currently dressed in her cleric attire, although she was not wearing her shoes at the moment.

Lyn smiles and nods, before saying “Of course! It should be a lot of fun...”

Following that, Serra says “Oh, could you leave Mark with me for a few minutes? I’d like to chat with him about business in Ostia. I won’t be long...”

Lyn nods and places you down on the table in front of Serra, before saying “I’ll go check on Florina for now. Would you mind bringing Mark down with you once you finish?”

Serra warmly smiles and says “I’d be glad to Lyn!”

After that, Lyn walks out of the room, leaving you alone with the Outspoken Cleric...

 

Now that you were alone, Serra’s smile quickly shifts into a smirk, as she says “Now to get back to business. Do you get a lot of support for your projects, Mark?”

You sadly shake your head and say “Lord Uther may directly support me, but I do not get much more financial assistance besides him. I was amazed I even got the approval to start this project...”

Hearing this, Serra hums to herself while saying “Oh dear... That truly is a shame, Mark...” But then she closes one eye and adds, saying “I believe I told you yesterday; but I am one of Lord Hector’s most loyal retainers. I’m sure I could convince him to lend you his support...”

Your eyes widen, as you say “You would do that for me, Lady Serra??”

Unfortunately, Serra cuts you off by raising her finger, before saying “Not so fast, Mark... You’ll need to do me a favor first...”

You quickly answer, saying “I’ll do anything you ask of me! You’ve already agreed to lead us to Etruria, so I will doubly owe you before this trip is finished...”

Serra slowly grins, showing off her teeth in a strangely mischievous way, before she says “You shouldn’t be so quick to offer ‘anything’, my dear tactician... But I do have an idea in mind for you...” Following that, Serra points to her fancy brown laced flats and says “I think a good start would be for you to remain in those until we reach Etruria...”

Upon realizing this, you just nod and say “If that is what you require, then I will accept. I cannot claim to dislike the activity, although I do not enjoy being in a position where I cannot tactically advise everyone...”

Serra laughs in response before saying “My! I would have never guessed that you would enjoy the practice. I guess it will ease my conscience a bit...” Thinking back at how Erk seemed to view Serra, you had your doubts that she would feel guilty for her actions if you did not, in fact, find some enjoyment in riding in a shoe. Serra most definitely did not seem to behave in the way that a typical cleric might, but maybe that was why Lord Hector kept her as a retainer in the first place.

Your thoughts were interrupted as Serra plucked you up while saying “We’ll be traveling on all the main roads, so I don’t think we’ll run into any more trouble!” Upon hearing Serra’s reassurance, you breathe a sigh of relief, before adds, saying “Well, are you ready to begin Mark?”

You nod, so Serra drops you in her flat, before shuffling in her barefoot, giving you a humbling sight. At your current location in the toe area, Serra’s toes looked insanely huge to you, as each one was at least the same size as you were, causing you to brace yourself in response. And as they plow into you, they push you onto the shoe’s insole, ensuring that you were completely stuck. Your body was currently under the ball of her foot, while your head rested just between her 3rd and 4th toes.

Now that Serra got her flat on, she scrunches her toes, burying your face deeply between them, filling your senses with their unique aroma. As she does this, she sighs and says “You feel quite nice in there Mark...” Then she pauses and adds, saying “Would you be opposed to staying with me from now on? I could make you my  _ personal _ foot servant... I promise you’d be  _ well _ taken care of...”

Your eyes widen at this suggestion, but Serra immediately begins to spin in place, putting her weight onto the tips of her toes. This overwhelms you as you become dizzier and dizzier before Serra begins to giggle while saying “ _ Just kidding... _ I know when somebody’s taken...” Upon hearing this, you loudly gasp, where Serra replies, as if somehow understanding exactly how you would respond, saying “As a cleric, I know a thing or two about  _ love! _ And I’ve seen how you and Lyn stare at each other when you  _ think _ the other isn’t looking...”

Then she begins to slowly walk while saying “I am a  _ refined _ beauty after all, so I would never come between two lovers...” As Serra walks, your body was pounded continuously into with each thunderous step, while your face was repeatedly shoved into the slightly sticky space between her toes. But then she stops for a moment, before adding “ _ With that said _ , I wouldn’t be opposed to borrowing you from her at times...”

Following that statement, Serra leaves her room and approaches the rest of the group, with you firmly underfoot...

 

When Serra rejoins the others, Lyn smiles and says “Did you and Mark have a nice chat?”

Serra grins in response and says “We had a wonderful conversation! He even agreed to spend the trip in my shoe, as a kind of repayment for my generous favor...”

Upon hearing this, Erk’s eyes widen as he glares, while saying “You truly are a horrible soul... Why would you force Mark to suffer during the journey...”

Serra glares back at her employed mage, and says “And again you fail to grasp the finer details, Erk... Mark told me that he’d enjoy the experience, so you keep quiet!”

Upon hearing that, Erk looks down sullenly and says “It’s obvious that he is too kind a person to properly deal with someone like you...”

Serra continues to glare at Erk, before Lyn coughs to break up their argument, before saying “Actually Erk, Mark does enjoy that whole experience. At least for the most part... But I’m sure he’s more motivated to make Serra more comfortable than any enjoyment of his...”

Erk folds his arms in response and says “I’d rather die if I was in his position...”

Florina merely smiles meekly, before saying “I feel a bit guilty for admitting this, but Mark did feel nice while he was in my boot. It almost made all the walking not be so tough for me...”

Serra stares at Florina excitedly and says “If that’s so, then I’m even more looking forward to having Mark remain in my flat for the trip! You can ride your Pegasus this time Florina; I’d rather walk and give him a full experience...”

The others laugh nervously upon hearing that, realizing that they should try to remain on Serra’s favorable side because she could be surprisingly harsh in her actions...

 

During that entire conversation, Serra skillfully battered your face with her long and slender toes, enjoying the sensation. She’d frequently press a toe onto your chest before slowly running it up toward your head, before pressing the toe directly onto your face. Serra would repeat this process many times over, effortlessly smothering you with a single toe, reminding you just how weak and frail you were at this size.

She’d also occasionally press her toe around your mouth as if trying to force it open, even though it was still much too large to fit inside. And when that didn’t work, she instead started to roughly tap her foot, constantly slamming you down with an intense force. Because of all this, you wonder if Serra was trying to get you to lick her toe, which was an odd thought for you indeed. But, if only to get her to stop for even a moment, you attempt to gingerly lick her thick toe.

It had an odd taste to you, which was mixed between a dirty sensation and sweat, although the stranger part was that it was not revolting for you. In fact, a part of you liked the activity, which made logical sense to you at this point, since you’ve already determined that you at least somewhat enjoy women’s feet.

In response to your actions, Serra gently presses her toe behind your head, before skillfully scooping you up so your head was curled up against that toe. You felt like you were being given a somewhat forceful hug, although your mind also flashed to how someone might feel if being squeezed by a snake. But it was an enjoyable feeling, since her fairly soft and warm flesh surrounded you entirely, since your body was still engulfed under the ball of her foot.

 

There was a brief pause after Serra spoke, following which Lyn smiles and says “Well, we should get going, shouldn’t we? I’m sure it’ll be a long trip to Etruria...”

Erk nods and says “If we keep at a steady pace, we should reach Etruria by the end of the day. The roads from here on are well patrolled, so we shouldn’t need to worry about bandits.”

Florina smiles and says “I’ve never been to Etruria... I’m a bit excited...”

Lyn grins and says “I am too! I’m getting to travel so much!”

Following that, Serra loudly claps and says “Time to go then! Lead the way, Erk...”

And with that, their journey began, while you remained under Serra’s massive and warm foot...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos or a bookmark if you enjoyed the story. And I welcome comments as well if you have any kind of feedback or general thoughts on the chapter.
> 
> Take care!


	8. Traveling to Etruria Underfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, the journey to Etruria begins in earnest with the tiny Mark secured in Serra's flat. How will he fare during the long trip? And will Serra be pleased with her temporary miniature servant? Find out in the chapter...

Now that the group began their trip, you were being repeatedly slammed under the ball of Serra’s foot, keeping you sealed in place. Luckily, her foot was incredibly soft and her insole was highly cushioned, keeping you relatively comfortable. And even though her feet didn’t seem to sweat a lot at the moment, occasionally large beads of salty liquid would drop onto your face, exploding onto you and filling your senses with the distinct flavor.

You also notice that Serra’s steps were peppy and energetic, as she practically bounced about while walking, causing you to assume that she was ecstatic to have you underfoot. It also quite effectively pounded you into submission, causing her toes to relentlessly smack into your face, continually rubbing whatever sweat they accumulated onto you. Occasionally, Serra would grind the ball of her foot into the dirt, crushing the air right out of your lungs.

A part of you wondered just how much Serra enjoyed the power she held over you, as this was intense. You assumed that Serra was a typical cleric, which were usually kindhearted and gentle if also a bit meek, but just from spending the little time with her you know for a fact that she was the opposite of that. Serra was prideful and wanted a lavish life for herself, and would readily make a fuss to cause that to happen. And as Serra seemed to find great enjoyment in dominating you, you wonder just how reasoned Erk’s disdain for her was. But with all of that, you still respected Serra for being so headstrong, and she was still doing you a favor, so that weighed in on your opinion as well.

And as Serra happily walked over you, you could only hope that she doesn’t manage to convert Lyn or Florina to her way of thinking, because you’re beginning to value their gentle attitudes even more than before...

 

While you were struggling under Serra’s foot, she was having a simple conversation with Lyn. As they walked, Serra says “You’re so strong Lyn... I can’t believe that you still didn’t lose hope after what happened to your family...”

Lyn sighs, but then smiles and says “I just had to think positive. If I just moped around, I could never face my parents in the next life. I hope that I can demonstrate to them my growth during this adventure...”

Upon hearing this, Serra happily grins and says “In my opinion, you’re pretty great Lyn! You’re so good with using that sword... And you went and helped us out without me even asking! That’s gotta count for something...”

Lyn giggles in response, before saying “I can’t just ignore somebody in danger if I see it...”

 

At the same time, Erk and Florina were having a conversation of their own.

Erk starts, saying “I understand that you’re uncomfortable around men. Is there anything I can do to make you feel more comfortable, Florina?”

Florina nervously smiles and says “You’re okay Erk... Since you’re willing to help out Mark; I should give you a chance too. And if I don’t practice speaking to men, then I’ll never get over that fear...”

Erk nods and says “I must say it’s commendable that you can recognize your fault and work toward moving past it. I’ve always been a diligent student, so I understand how it feels to overcome your shortcomings through effort.”

Florina smiles a bit easier this time, and says “You really are an expert with magic! It’s clear to me that you’ve worked hard. I need to work hard too to become a full-fledged Pegasus Knight someday, so I hope we can both attain our goals...”

Erk nods again, but then he raises an eyebrow and asks “Speaking of that; what are the requirements for becoming a full-fledged Pegasus Knight?”

Florina taps her chin in response and says “Well, I guess I’ll first need to show a mastery of riding and battling on my Pegasus. Other than that, they usually expect you to go on a journey, as they believe that’s the best way to mature.”

Erk hums to himself in response and says “That does make sense. Sometimes a long journey can help one discover their true nature. My master journeyed in the deep in the Nabata Desert early in his career.”

Upon hearing this, Florina gasps and says “That’s amazing! And a bit scary... I don’t think I’d be able to travel very far in the Nabata Desert...”

Erk nods in response and says “That’s understandable, for few people would. It just proves just how amazing my teacher is. I have no doubt that he’d know how to get Mark back to normal...”

Florina smiles and says “Yeah... I hope he can help Mark too... I really want to help him with his research project, and I’m sure staying at his current size would make it too difficult to finish...”

 

While both pairs idly chatted away the journey to Etruria, you were steadily and rhythmically stomped under Serra’s foot. And by this point in the journey, the warm day’s sun proved to cause Serra’s foot to sweat much more profusely than before, causing you to be soaked as a result. Your robes became permeated by Serra’s salty sweat, as your body remained snugly trapped under the ball of her foot, while your face was repeatedly blasted by the sweat that flowed from her toes. And it seemed like Serra was beginning to find all the sweating aggravating since she started clenching and wiggling her toes forcefully as if trying to counteract her discomfort.

This, of course, caused you to be ruthlessly battered under Serra’s toes, for the ones that could reach you would bash into you endlessly, pushing the back of your head deeper and deeper into the dirty insole. But even with this rougher experience, you were still reasonably content, although it was mainly because you still did not feel a bit of pain. The sensation of Serra’s sweaty foot covering your entire body was both profoundly relaxing and exciting; surprising you a bit with the duality of the emotions you were currently feeling.

But this entire experience in Serra’s flat cemented to you one thing; you developed a particular liking toward women’s feet. While you wonder why this never awakened in the past, the answer was evident once you put some thought into it. You’d merely been too engrossed in your research and studies to even think about relations with the opposite sex. Even though you’ve made casual friendships and professional bonds, you’d never thought to push to become close friends with anyone. It could also explain why you’ve always had such a difficult time with funding outside of Lord Uther’s support. But that only made you want to make him even prouder of your work since he recognized your talent regardless of your disinterest in social bonds.

That was different now, as just spending these few days with Lyn, then meeting and befriending Florina, and then even later meeting Serra and Erk; you’ve grown to value bonds as if you’ve grown to ‘support’ each other. Even removing the shrunken aspect of it all, you’ve never spent this much time getting to know a person in this way, and this somewhat odd journey taught you that.

You were suddenly snapped out of your silent reflections, as Serra pressed the ball of her foot down into the dirt while scrunching her toes in the process, effortlessly overwhelming you in an instant...

 

Now that Serra had your attention, she smugly smiles and says “While we’re walking, how about you give me some licks? The heat is making my foot uncomfortable, so I think a bit of licking would be a fair rent payment...”

Upon hearing this, Lyn gasps and says “That sounds so harsh Serra... Mark must be having a tough time in your shoe. Shouldn’t you just leave him be?”

Serra adamantly shakes her head and says “Why should I? I’m the one who graciously allowed him in my flat, so he should have volunteered to pamper me...”

Lyn merely tilts her head and says “But I thought you requested that Mark should travel in your flat...?”

Serra just grins in response and says “You should learn to not sweat the minor details, Lyn!”

Lyn starts to laugh in response and says “Well, if you say so Serra... Mark probably would enjoy it, so I guess there isn’t too much harm in it. I wouldn’t feel right making him to that, personally...”

Upon hearing this, Serra leans toward Lyn and says “Oh...? And why is that Lyn? I would have thought you’d have been fine with the activity.” She then leans closer and starts to whisper, saying “You do ‘like’ Mark, don’t you...?” Right after saying this, Serra makes sure to press her toes forcefully on your head and face, wanting to make doubly sure that you didn’t hear any of their conversation from this point forward.

Lyn suddenly backs away, before saying “What?? No... Mark is just a good friend... I can’t think about things like that now anyway...” 

Serra smiles in response and says “Why not? They say that love grows on even the harshest battlefields. In fact, in my opinion, love is fostered best when fighting alongside your intended loved one...”

Upon hearing this, Lyn looks down and blushes, before saying “I’ve never thought about these kinds of things before, as I’ve always been focused on living my life on the plains...”

Serra winks at Lyn, before saying “Well maybe Mark is the same as you, without a clue about how to go about love... Since I’m your friend now, I’ll help you guys get together... Consider him being in my shoe payment for my services...”

Lyn smiles and then says “I’d appreciate your help, Serra... This is one area that I am unprepared for...”

Serra smiles back, happy that she’ll be able to help Lyn with her worries, but her smile quickly lowers into a frown when she harshly taps her foot. Following that, she says “I thought I instructed you to start licking, Mark?” Upon hearing that, you start frantically running your tongue along the thick flesh of Serra’s toes, finding the taste and slightly rough feeling of her skin to be mostly enjoyable.

Farther behind Lyn and Serra, Erk sighs to himself and says “I can’t believe she can treat Mark so harshly... I hope you were kinder to him when you had him with you, Florina...”

Florina gasps and says “Of course! I was worried about him from the start of it, so I tried to be as careful as I could while I walked...”

Erk smiles upon hearing that, before saying “That’s good to hear. It seems you have a big heart, Florina. Unlike the evil cleric that is leading the way...”

Florina nervously laughs and says “Maybe you two should go your separate ways once Serra returns to Ostia...?”

Erk sighs again and says “I would love nothing more…”

 

After almost a half day of walking, the group finally reaches the gates of the Etrurian capital, while you continued to lick Serra’s toes for the duration of the journey. You were one step closer to finding a cure to your mysterious shrinking... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> Remember to leave a kudos or a bookmark if you enjoyed the story. And I welcome comments as well if you have any kind of feedback or general thoughts on the chapter.
> 
> Take care!


	9. An End to a Great Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter! Will Mark finally be grown back to normal? And what will happen to Lyn? Will these two have a future togther? These questions, and more, will be answered in the chapter...

Now that your group entered the capital, Erk quickly led you all to where his teacher usually did his research from, wanting to help you get back to normal. During the walk there, you were routinely pounded by Serra in time with her energetic steps, becoming mentally numb to the pressure. And as Serra walked, Erk grumbles and says “Wouldn’t it be smart to free Mark before he sees my teacher?”  
Serra rolls her eyes and says “I don’t know what you’re implying, Mark, but I’m already smart...” But then she taps her chin, before saying “Your idea does hold some merit though, Erk, so I shall entertain it...” Following that, Serra leans against a wall and shuffles off her flat, before peeling you off of her 2nd toe and placing you in her palm. And as you brush yourself off and catch your breath, Serra winks at you and says “Despite your apprehension, you make a fine servant! If your whole scholar thing doesn’t pan out in the end, you should seriously consider a career as a servant...”  
You merely sigh and say “Your jests are not amusing Serra... Allow me at least a moment to collect myself first...”  
Upon hearing this, Serra nods and says “Very well, Mark! You did a great job, so I have no reason to pester you further.”  
But after that, Serra tosses you over to Lyn, who skillfully catches you, before glaring at her new friend while saying “Serra... You should be more careful with Mark...”  
Serra just winks at Lyn and says “My hand just slipped. But I’m sure you were dying to hold onto your precious Mark again...”  
Lyn blushes in response, remembering their conversation from earlier, leaving you to wonder why Lyn got so flustered. You cannot deny that you’ve grown to like Lyn more than an ordinary friend, but you were sure that a beautiful free-spirit of the plains would never see a dull scholar as anything more than a traveling companion, so you just assume that Serra was mischievously teasing her new friend.  
But after that, Lyn just silently says “Well, I guess I did miss Mark’s company...” Then she looks down at you while saying “You were really brave spending the whole journey the way you did, Mark. Feel free to relax for a few minutes in my palm...”  
 _You nod in response, and rest your mind, in an attempt to clear your head so you’d be prepared to meet with Erk’s teacher, finding Lyn’s warm skin to be soothing to your very soul. And after a bit more walking, you all entered one of the central government buildings, leaving you to wonder who exactly Erk’s teacher was..._

Once you were all inside, Erk led you all to a sizeable looking study, where a silver-haired man sat at a desk pouring over a collection of old books and tomes. When the silver-haired man sees Erk, he smiles and waves, before saying “Ahh... I was under the impression that you went off for a bit of mercenary work. What brings my pupil back so soon? And are these individuals friends of yours?”  
Erk nods and says “They are, master... The green haired woman is Lyn and the purple haired woman is Florina.” After that, he turns to the rest of you, and says “This is my teacher, Lord Pent, please show him respect...”  
Lyn and Florina nod and respectfully bow their heads in response, but you in particular back away slowly while still on Lyn’s palm, before you shout “Erk!! Is your teacher the Lord Pent?? The famed Mage General of Etruria??”  
Erk sighs and says “That’s correct Mark. I didn’t want his reputation to influence how others treated me. I want to be judged based on my abilities and actions on their own...”  
Lyn merely looks at you with confusion, before saying “Mark... Is that man famous?”  
You nod and say “In many circles, yes. Lord Pent is one of the land’s foremost scholars and mages, and he is a major reason for Etruria’s influence today.”  
After hearing all of this, Pent stands and approaches your group, while saying “I hear a knowledgeable, if oddly shrill, voice but I none of you seem to be speaking. What a strange occurrence...”  
Upon hearing that, Erk says “That is the reason why I returned, Lord Pent! You see, someone who I met during my travels suffered a mysterious curse that caused him to be severely reduced in size. Mark, the person in question, is barely larger than a person’s fingernail at the moment. Would you be able to resolve this, master?”  
Pent continues to walk forward, before bending down to look at your level, before saying “It is just as you say, Erk. It seems like you have suffered a terrible tragedy, Mark. I must admit that I have never seen a magic like this...”  
You sadly sigh in response, before saying “I should have expected something like that. At least we made the attempt. I’m sorry I could not meet someone of your standing in such an embarrassing state...”  
Pent smiles in response while saying “I never said that I couldn’t find a solution. I’m sure with a bit of effort, I can figure out some way to neutralize this fascinating condition. I’d be honored to assist one of Erk’s friends; especially one as knowledgeable as you...”  
You look down and blush, before saying “You honor me, Lord Pent... And thank you for extending the offer...”  
After that, Pent looks up at Lyn, before saying “Would you permit me to work with Mark, Lyn? You are free to observe if you are curious.”  
Lyn nods and says “We traveled here for a chance to get Mark back to normal, so I’ll have faith in you if Erk trusts you to this degree.”  
 _Following that, Pent leads Lyn with her to his magical study, while Serra and Erk led Florina around the town..._

You spend about an hour with Pent, as he questions and examines you to slowly come to an understanding of your current shrinking condition. And while this happened, Lyn watched with intense fascination, finding Pent’s knowledge of magic and his ability to understand your condition to be impressive.  
And by the time the hour passed, Pent smiles and says “I think I know how to return you to normal, Mark. Allow me some time to brew an elixir for you which should return you to your original size.”  
Upon hearing that, your eyes light up as you say “You really are the pinnacle of magecraft, Lord Pent! Thank you so much!”  
Lyn echoes your expression, as she says “You truly are incredible...”  
Pent merely laughs to himself softly, before saying “There are many individuals more skilled than myself, my own teacher especially...”  
You scratch your chin in response, before saying “Whoever taught you must be incredibly amazing...” But then you pause for a moment, before adding “Do you require anything else of me, Lord Pent?”  
Pent shakes his head and says “This was enough, Mark. I won’t need you for the rest of my work. But could you wait a moment? I would like one final confirmation before I begin...”  
You nod, as Pent starts drawing a magic a circle, before gathering a few ingredients. Once he was ready, he casts a spell and causes a strange brown liquid to form, only it was barely larger than a single droplet. After that, he carefully gathers the drop of liquid, before dropping it right onto you, filling you with a strange energy. And as that happened, your perspective slowly changed until you felt slightly bigger than before.  
Upon seeing this, Lyn’s eyes widen as she says “Mark! You grew! Not by a lot, but you grew!”  
Pent smiles in response, as you continue to check yourself while he says “You should now be about 4 inches tall. With this, I believe I have a solid lead to finish the brew. By tomorrow, I should have produced enough to get you back to normal, Mark.”  
You and Lyn thank Pent yet again before she picks you back up while saying “What should we do now, Mark?”  
Pent smiles again, before saying “Why don’t you both explore the town? Etruria is a beautiful place. And once evening comes, you can stay at the royal inn. As you are friends of Erk’s, I’ll make sure you have a lodging befitting of that...”  
 _You nod and thank Pent, before Lyn carries you away, excited to walk around town with you safely in her palm..._

The day about town was enjoyable for the both of you, as you saw impressive sights and ate many different unique kinds of food, while you explained to Lyn the historical significance of wherever you went to next. You at first assumed that Lyn would be bored by your history lessons, but she listened intently to your every word, making you wonder if she always had an interest in history. It couldn’t just have been because you were the one explaining it, could it?  
But once evening came, Lyn walked to the royal inn, before heading toward the room that Pent reserved for them. And when Lyn entered, you both were stunned by how opulent and large your lodgings were. As Lyn stared silently, she muttered to you, saying “Mark... Is this normal for travelers...?”  
You nervously shake your head, before saying “This is the kind of room a wealthy noble would receive... Lord Pent is as generous as he is amazing...”  
Now that you were both in the room, Lyn walks over to the bed and places you on one of the pillows, before sitting down on the floor so she’d be more eye level with you. And once again, you got a chance to admire her perfectly radiant and incredibly expansive face, as her pure green eyes seemed to be shining to you. As she stared at you intently, she eventually starts to blush before looking down, while saying “I’ve been thinking about this for a few days Mark, and I just need to speak my mind, no matter how foolish it may sound...”  
You remain quiet; wanting to hear what was on her mind, as she says “I’m not the best with words, so I’ll just say it naturally... Mark, I really care about you...” She pauses for a moment, while you assume that she meant it as a friend or familial way, but then she grumbles to herself loudly. After that, she looks at you directly, before saying “No... What I mean is, I want to continue traveling with you, not just as a traveling companion or a friend, but as something more than that...” After that, Lyn leans even closer to you and almost shouts, yelling “Even when you get better I don’t want to stop traveling with you! I really like you, Mark, more than anybody before, and I just don’t know how to say it!”  
After all of that, you take a deep breath and ask “Is all of that how you truly feel, Lyn?” She nods wordlessly, as her eyes watered up from the sheer emotion she expressed, causing you to reach for the tip of her nose and give it a hug, while saying “I think I started to feel the same way; only I didn’t think I was good enough for you or that you thought of me as more than a friend...” You begin to laugh to yourself after saying that, before saying “In the face of all of the knowledge I’ve amassed as a scholar, I still tried to ignore my heart. Thank you for saying all this, Lyn...”  
Lyn begins to laugh too while saying “But you’re so smart Mark and you’re an amazing tactician... You should be more confident in your abilities...”  
Following that, you and Lyn remain seated for a few minutes, as you both attempted to process that the feelings were mutual between you two. But after a bit more silence, Lyn suddenly speaks up, before saying “There was something else I wanted to ask since you’ll probably be normal sized tomorrow...” You nod and wait for Lyn to continue, so she blushes and says “Well... I know you’ve gone in my shoe and enjoyed it, and you even stayed between my breasts for a time, but I’ve been thinking about this...”  
Lyn trailed off again, so you decide to interject to hopefully push her to her point, so you ask “Lyn, what did you have in mind? You can just ask me.”  
In response, Lyn furrows her brow as her face grows far more determined, before saying “Mark, I want you to pleasure me. And I want to equally pleasure you. That’s what lovers do, don’t they?”  
Your eyes widen as you process Lyn’s request, before staggering out “I’ve never paid much attention to courting and love, but I believe that is what they do, yes...” You then swallow your saliva nervously, before adding “And I accept. I’ll do whatever you ask tonight...”

Now that Lyn received confirmation, she removes her clothes, revealing a well taken care of and shapely nude body. Even though you were a bit bigger than before, Lyn still towered over you, giving you plenty to admire as she stood stark naked before you. Her legs were slender, but her muscles still looked strong enough to support her agile fighting style. Her thighs were not incredibly thick, but you were sure that they were built strong enough to crush a person’s skull if she really tried. Lyn’s breasts were large and her nipple already looked perky, probably due to her excitement for getting all this started.  
And once she was ready, she bites her lip before saying “I’m starting now, Mark. Please take care of me...” No matter how skilled Lyn was in the art of battle, she seemed to be highly inexperienced in this area, although you were just as inexperienced as she was, so you weren’t precisely judging her for it.  
Following that statement, Lyn pounces onto the bed on all fours, as if she was a beast searching for its prey. And as she stares down at you, her eyes were wide with excitement, as she suddenly collapses on the bed, smothering you under her ample chest. While you struggled under her massive and soft bosom, Lyn shuffled against the bed, roughly mashing you into her chest in the process. After a few minutes of this, she happily sighs and says “I’m so glad I told you, Mark... And I’m even happier that I met you that day...”  
You felt the same way, because Lyn is an incredible person, and you had your doubts that you would have even met her if you didn’t shrink when you did. But your thoughts were interrupted, as Lyn inched backward, suddenly freeing you from under her bare chest. And as you looked up, you see her staring down at you hungrily, as she locked her hands together in an attempt to prevent you from fleeing. While she looked at you intently, she mutters, saying “I wonder how you taste, Mark? May I try?”  
Even if you wanted to say no, you had your doubt that it’d have an effect, as Lyn seemed to be far too engrossed in this. But you felt the same way as her, as this was amazing, and it was crazier that it was probably only the beginning. So you wordlessly nod, causing Lyn to smile, before saying “I knew you’d be curious, Mark...” Due to being so close to Lyn’s mouth, her hot steamy breath washed over you, reminding you of all the food you both ate during the day’s events.  
After saying that, Lyn slowly opens her mouth and extends her tongue, licking you thoroughly while still on the bed. Her tongue felt incredibly slimy and a bit sticky, but there was a warmth that radiated from it that soothed you, as she continued to lick you. You became covered in her saliva, until she suddenly scoops you up and sucks you right into her mouth, before closing her lips with you inside.  
And as you were in there, you notice that Lyn’s mouth was muggy and warm, almost like a noble’s bathhouse. But at your current size, Lyn’s mouth was slightly cramped as you sat on her tongue, but she ensured that you wouldn’t remain idle for long. She suddenly tilts her head, causing you to fall toward the inside of her left cheek, as her tongue follows after you. Once you land, she pins her tongue onto your back, shoving your head into the tight crevice between her gums and her cheek.  
As you remained stuck in this position, Lyn skillfully used her tongue to rub all over your back, slowly nudging off your scholar’s robe in the process. Once she removed it and rendered you nude as well, she plucks your robe out of her mouth with her fingers, treating it like she might a piece of food stuck between her teeth. After that, she places it on one of the nearby desks, before sliding you right out of her mouth.  
And now that Lyn could see you in the nude, she warmly smiles and says “You look great under that robe, Mark! You shouldn’t feel so down on yourself...” But then she starts to poke you, smothering your still comparatively tiny body, as she says “I made a mess of you, didn’t I...? But just so you are aware, I liked how you tasted Mark...”  
 _After saying that, Lyn walks and grabs a drying cloth, before thoroughly rubbing you with it, removing all of her stick spit off of you..._

Once you were dry again, she goes to lay on her back on the bed, while placing you at her feet, leaving you to stare forward at her body in all its splendor. And as you stared, Lyn bites her lip again, before saying “Did you enjoy what Serra had you do earlier today? During the walk, she asked me something that is starting to make me wonder...” You continue to stare silently, as she suddenly drags her foot forward, before resting her 2nd toe right in front of you. After that, she says “Mark, please pamper my foot. I want you to perform exactly how you did with Serra, okay...? I want to know the feeling she surely got to feel with you...”  
You nod in response, before leaning down to kiss Lyn’s 2nd toe, causing her to quiver in satisfaction. And upon noticing that, you continue to kiss and lick it, wanting Lyn to understand that you care for her far more than you do for Serra. For you, Serra was somewhat of a friend that you did a favor for so she might return it by the way of influence in the Ostian court. But you wanted Lyn to know that your feelings for her were much stronger, and given Lyn’s reaction, it seemed to be working.  
As you do this, you start moving between her toes, wanting to provide love to each and every one of Lyn’s cramped and sticky toe spaced. And because her foot was so sweaty, partially because of the walking from the day’s events and partially due to all of the current excitement, you resolve to lick her foot clean. The taste was quite strong, although it was a flavor that you thoroughly enjoyed it was also difficult to tell if it was because it was Lyn’s foot or because of your new-found liking for women’s feet.  
Either way, you continued to lick Lyn’s foot, before moving on to the other one, as she entirely enjoyed your attention. Even you were bigger than you were initially, it still takes you almost an hour to service both of Lyn’s feet, mainly since you even worked to lick her soles clean. But once you were finished, you sit down for a moment, while Lyn sits up to look at you, before saying “You may still be small Mark, but your tongue felt amazing...”  
When you look back up at Lyn, you see that her pupils were quite dilated, which meant that she was already immensely satisfied with the experience. But then you see her slowly smile, as she says “Speaking of that, I have one more idea for you, Mark...”   
_Following that, Lyn snatches you up, holding you far tighter than she usually did, before lowering her hand between her legs, making you wonder exactly what she had in mind next..._

After that, Lyn drops you back onto the bed as she slowly spreads her legs, before saying “Mark, pleasure me further... We should make the most of your situation while it lasts!” Upon hearing Lyn’s excitement, you rush forward toward her vaginal area, feeling invigorated by her own enthusiasm. And once you reach it, you notice that there were a few green hairs sprinkled about, before you immediately begin massaging the large wall of flesh, as it quivered in response. As you do this, you hear Lyn quietly sigh, before whispering “That feels amazing Mark...” You continue to rub Lyn’s labia, shoving your hands as far in as you could manage, causing her eyes to widen while she lets out a long but quiet moan. In response to your escalation, you hear Lyn shout “I’m sorry Mark but I need to do this!”  
You’re not sure what Lyn meant, but when you look behind you, you see her massive hand steadily approaching, intending to push you into her labia. You brace yourself as she pokes you in the back with her index finger, shoving you forward, pressing your face right up against her clitoris at the same time. And while you were in this position, you begin to lick furiously, wanting nothing more than to pleasure Lyn, as she danced her fingers all around her outer labia.  
While you did this, you hear Lyn wordlessly moan while her whole body quivered, sending vibrations deep into your bones as a result. And because of this, you start to vigorously shake your body while continuing to lick, wanting to thoroughly satisfy the person you care the most for on the continent. In response to this, Lyn bites her lip, before scooping you out and repositioning you, placing your head right in front of the opening of her vagina proper.  
And before you could even react, Lyn starts to shove you in and out of her vagina, roughly using you as a tool for her own pleasure. As you were jammed forward and back, you briefly thought about how you were being treated as just a toy for Lyn right now, but since you were this small, these things were bound to happen if you truly wanted to be intimate with her. And even if it might seem dehumanizing, you actually found Lyn’s forceful act to be incredibly satisfying and arousing, as she was probably acting more on instinct than anything else by this point.  
As Lyn continued to use you as a sexual tool, you were covered in her love juices, as her vaginal walls grew slipperier and wetter with each thrust. During this process, Lyn’s breathing grew heavier and heavier, while her thrusting became more intense in turn, leaving you in a constant growing rhythm of pleasure. By the time you were beginning to feel lightheaded from the intensity, Lyn suddenly stutters out aloud to herself as she climaxes, causing those juices to burst forth over you. And as she started to pant while gradually slowing down, her hand eventually retreats, leaving you right in front of her crotch, just as exhausted as she was.  
Lyn wipes her hand on a nearby cloth, and then lifts you up in another cloth, before bringing you toward her face. And as Lyn stares at you happily, she eventually says “That felt amazing, Mark... Did you enjoy it too...?”  
You merely nod, feeling more drained than her, causing her to giggle and say “Maybe all that studying left you with less endurance...? Once you get back to normal, I’ll help you become as strong as you are intelligent!” You nod again before she looks you over while saying “I did a number on you, didn’t I...? Would you like to take a bath together?”  
You nod again, before saying “A hot bath sounds wonderful right now, Lyn...”  
Lyn smiles again, before carrying you toward the bath, filling it up with warm water. And as you both waited, Lyn says “Even the bath is incredible. Mark, do nobles truly live like this every day? I could never imagine a life like this...”  
You nod, before saying “I’d say only the highest of nobles would live like this. But the majority of people live simpler lives, not too dissimilar to yours, minus the hunting and the like. I live in a simple abode, as I do most of my academic research in the Ostia Library.”  
Upon hearing that, Lyn smiles and says “Once your journey ends, I’d love to visit your home Mark! And maybe you could even spend some time on the plains with me...”  
You reply, saying “It wouldn’t matter where I am, as long as we can remain together. But I would like to finish my research project before that...”  
Lyn giggles in response, before saying “Your project will be amazing Mark, I know it!”  
 _After that, Lyn steps into the bath, and gently cleans you, thoroughly happy that she confessed her feelings tonight. And once you were both finished, Lyn leads you to bed replacing the sheets first, before placing you next to her face as you both slowly drifted off to sleep..._

Once you were both up, you visit Pent, who happily greets you while saying “You two seem to have a different aura now...” You both blush in response, causing Pent to softly laugh while saying “I am married myself, so I understand the feeling. I still love my darling Louise the same way when I first met her. I hope you both can feel the same way...”  
Lyn respectfully bows, before saying “Thank you for the well wishes...”  
You reiterate what Lyn said, before saying “Were you able to finish the potion, Lord Pent?”  
He smiles in response, before saying “That I did, Mark... Lyn, please place him on this chair.”  
Lyn complies, and then Pent gathers a brown looking liquid in a fancy bottle, before slowly pouring it onto you. Once he was finished, you feel a familiar but far stronger surge of power flow through you, before you started to grow again. And this time, you grow back to your original 5’10” height, where the liquid didn’t seem to leave a spot on you.  
Upon seeing this, Lyn rushes to embrace you, while tears welled up in her eyes. And as she hugged you, she says “When our journey began, I feared that you’d never return to normal... And now that you are, I just feel so happy!!”  
You hug Lyn back, before saying “I’m happy too... And I truly worried that I’d never been able to converse with you on a level field, so thank you for standing by me during our whole adventure...”  
Once you stand back up, you notice that you were about 2 inches taller than Lyn, causing her to smile and say “Now that I can get a good look at you; you really do look great, Mark!”  
Following that, you and Lyn profess your gratitude toward Pent, who merely smiles and says “I should thank the two of you. I managed to discover a new magical effect thanks to you both...”  
And as you say your goodbyes and leave his study, he sneakily approaches Lyn and gives her a few potion bottles, while whispering “I managed to isolate the shrinking effect. These potions will temporarily replicate the effect for 1 week per spoonful. Think of this as my gift to you for cementing your relationship.” Lyn blushes in response, before silently thanking Pent, while quickly hiding the potions in her own bag, wanting to surprise her now companion later down the line.  
 _Now that you returned to your original size, you and Lyn go to meet the others so you can share the good news..._

Upon seeing you like this, Florina goes to quickly hug you, before pulling away while saying “Mark!! You’re back to normal now... I’m so happy for you...”  
Erk goes to shake your hand while saying “I knew Lord Pent could help you. I’m glad I could be of assistance to you Mark. And it’s much easier to talk with you now...”  
Serra smirks at you, before saying “Personally, I liked it when I was taller than him...” But then she smiles and adds, saying “It’s a good thing you got things fixed though.”  
Following that, Lyn wraps her arms around Mark, while saying “Thank you all for traveling with us... It was so much fun! I know I couldn’t have done this alone...”  
Upon seeing this, the others look on silently as they process what was in front of them before they finally realize that you and Lyn were officially a couple.  
Florina acts first, going to embrace Lyn while saying “You asked him!! You really asked him! I knew he’d feel the same way...”  
Serra puts a hand on Lyn’s shoulder next, while saying “Guys like Mark need a forceful push in the right direction. Good job Lyn!”  
Erk smiles warmly, before saying “Congratulations you two!”  
After that, Florina says “What do you two have planned next?”  
You look to Lyn and ask “Any ideas? As long as I can continue recording on my travels; I’ll be able to finish my project eventually.”  
Upon hearing that, Lyn grins and says “Why don’t we just continue traveling together? We can be mercenaries! Or just adventure all over!”  
Florina smiles in response and says “I’d love to...”  
Serra taps her chin, before saying “An adventure with you both would surely entertaining, so we shall accept! I expect you to work extra hard, Erk...”  
Erk sighs in response and says “If I didn’t have to listen to you, I’d have already agreed...”  
With that decided, you and Lyn led your small company out as you took on jobs to make money, while you continued to do field research for your project. For almost an entire year, you all traveled Elibe, as you acted as the group’s tactician. It was highly enlightening for you, both in a scholarly sense and in a practical sense.  
By the time you all felt satisfied, your group traveled to Ostia as the final destination, so that you could work on the final stages of your research project. And thanks to Serra’s connection with Lord Hector, you were given a decent increase in funds, allowing you to support yourself and Lyn, as you worked tirelessly on your research project.  
Occasionally, Lyn would grow worried for you, so she’d force you to take breaks by sneaking the shrinking potion into your food. And whenever she did that, you’d spend the week shrunken with her, as she both had her fun with you and allowed you to truly rest your mind and body with her. You didn’t even realize that Lyn was causing it until the first few repetitions of the shrinking occurred, but you only felt happy that Lyn cared that much for your sanity.  
But once you realized her ploy, you both agreed on using the shrinking potion on yourself once every other month, ensuring that you didn’t overwork yourself in your drive for your research. Your life with Lyn from that point onward was genuinely wondrous, and you only had a mysterious shrinking to thank for that.  
About 2 years after you returned to Ostia with Lyn, you finally complete your research project, impressing both Lords Uther and Hector. And once that was finished, you and Lyn decide to take a long trip back to the plains of Sacae, wanting to learn about her culture first hand.  
 _And the rest of the story of Mark and Lyn were slowly lost to time..._  
 **The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the story!
> 
> If you had any thoughts about it, feel free to leave a comment. And don't forget to leave a kudos if you liked the story.
> 
> See you in the next story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you feel so inclined!


End file.
